My Suffering
by prussiapanda97
Summary: "No one makes it easy for me...but...you did this to yourself...I have to do this because...because if I don't, then everyone will think they can keep fucking around with me." [Torture, 2p!Italy, Prussia]


I don't own any of the Hetalia characters

Warning: Mild Gore and torture scenes

* * *

The Prussian could feel it, the cold metal going along his cheek. Insane violet eyes peered up at him. "you think you can escape from me? He asked, not expecting an answer; more or less not wanting one. Gilbert looked into the others eyes, nervous and afraid. "Do you hate me? Am I not enough for you" The knife pressed harder, making the other flinch in pain. "S-shit-...I'm sorry-" The Italian growled as the other spoke. Then it was quiet again. He loved it when the other had fear in his eyes, but anger fitted him better."Do you think if you tried to escape that your life would get better? Tch...you can't get out of here anyways. You're stuck here, and I won't let you go." He giggled and had a twisted smile on his face when the other frowned, obviously not liking what he had said. "I'll find a way out. Just watch me." He glared at him, daring to be brave. A quiet sigh came out of the Italian, slowly moving his blade away from his face. "You think so?" He held his hand to his heart. "That hurts...aha...hahaha~." He turned around and seemed to quietly be searching be searching for something in his tools. The albino struggled against his restraints while he wasn't looking, but to no avail. He couldn't just slip out, that would be too easy. But after a few attempts he gave up, laying there silently and looking up at the ceiling. He felt the blood on his face dry, and his wound stung. The violet eyed Italian turned around, holding rubber straps in his hands. "I...I just want to be able to trust people..." His voice started to sound unsteady.

Then he started to shake violently, but began to tie the straps onto the metal bed. "No one makes it easy for me...but...you did this to yourself...I have to do this because...because if I don't, then everyone will think they can keep fucking around with me." He started talking to himself, his voice rising as he continued. "I hate people who lie to me." He finished his work and stood up. He looked at the tied up man with no emotion in his eyes. Gilbert glanced away from him. A shiver went down his spine. He felt cold all of a sudden. Maybe it wasn't possible for him to get out. But thinking like t hat was going to get him nowhere. If there was anyways to escape, opportunity went present itself...right? He frowned at that thought and looked down at his restraints. The only part of his body that wasn't covered was his chest. He gulped, thinking of the possibilities of what would come. He couldn't even move, his arms and legs strapped tightly to the bed, it was hard not to let this get to him. He closed his eyes as he heard metal clanging around. He was probably looking for something that would entertain him. After awhile when there was silence, his eyes opened again. He regretted it. Felix was holding something that looked like a thick pizza cutter, the edges jagged when blood stained on it. A loud tear was heard and soon he tore some masking tape and laughed. "First, we start of with the name of the person you hurt." He giggled and smiled. Then he carefully put the tape on the others mouth. "Ahaaa...ahahahaha~!" He hummed as he messily, and and slowly carved his name into the others chest. His hands always worked well with carving. Gilbert's hands clenched and he groaned loudly through his nose. His screams where covered up by the tape. Felix laughed as he carved beautiful fancy letters into his chest. He stood back and nodded. "It's so...red and pretty." He said as the name 'Felix' dripped in blood. The Italians hands were also bloody, drops of the bright liquid splashing down.

Felix watched and listened as the other groaned in agony. The opening of the skin went red, spreading all over his chest. His whole chest was irritated. The others body tensing, his eyes shut tight. He shivered. He loved the feeling it gave him. "I..I know I can be a little...sweet, and sometimes salty. But it's just how I am." The albino clenched his jaw, shaking his head. "No...?" Felix frowned. In his hands were a lemon and salt. "But I think so." He laughed quietly and sprinkled the salt over the cut, then squeezed the lemon. Gilbert tensed up badly, silent tears rolling down his face. He looked like he was about to throw up, but held it back. Felix sighed. "I guess I could be a little nicer." The Italian prepared a big needle, putting gloves on and flicking the needle to see if it could work. Then he stuck it into the others chest and pressed down. He stepped to the side and ripped off the tape from the others mouth. "Ah! Fuck! Oh fuck..." He let out a stream of curse words, and his heart beat faster as he started to hyperventilate. But after a few minutes, the pain numbed out. He cleaned the blood off of the other and yawned, putting everything away. He saw as the Prussian began to slip from consciousness, his eyes opening and closing. Felix put cotton over the other and put tape over it to make it stay. "Fianlly, you leave the person who hurt you and ponder whether you should forgive them or not." Felix walked over to the stairs. "N-no- come back-" The Prussian said weakly. Felix looked over at him and smiled. "No~." Then he silently walked up the stairs, closing the door behind him. Then Gilbert blacked out, his last thought being that when he woke up next, he knew he would feel like shit.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! R&amp;R, tell me if you want more chapters or not! 3


End file.
